If You Believe
by autumnferret
Summary: How's the feelings to be a fangirl? yah cerita ini tentang mimpi seorang fangirl Itachi yang berubah menjadi kenyataan.. anggap aja fangirlnya itu kamu sendiri xD penasaran? baca dong


" Talking to the moon...

Trying to get to you...

In hopes you're on the other side..

Talking to me too.."

Aku bernyanyi dengan setengah suara, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan teman teman kosku yang sudah lelap. Jarum pendek jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 11, aku belum bisa tidur. Aku memeluk gulingku dengan erat, menarik selimutku keatas untuk menjagaku tetap hangat di malam musim dingin di Melbourne ini. Aku menatap langit langit kamar ini dan sesekali melirik ke arah jendela dimana terdapat bulan purnama yang indah di luar sana, kembali mengingat hal hal yang sudah 2 setengah tahun berlalu.

***(flashback)***

(Author's p.o.v.)

"Hoaaammpphhh" Kata gadis yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, merentangkan tangannya keatas dan mengucek ngucek matanya. Ia melihat kearah jam dinding di kamarnya itu.

'Jam 6..' batinnya.

"JAM 6?!" Teriaknya dengan suara yang cukup membuat seisi rumah kaget. Ia baru sadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari senin, tentu saja dia harus berangkat ke sekolah. Dengan segera ia mengambil handuknya untuk mandi. Ia menggosok giginya dan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mencari apapun yang bisa mengganjal perutnya. Lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya dan bersiap siap untuk ke sekolah.

"Mama kok nggak bangunin aku?" Kata gadis itu yang sudah menyadari keberadaan ibunya didepan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar itu.

"Mama kira kamu udah siap siap dari tadi di dalam kamar"

"Hmpphh.." Jawab gadis itu pasrah akan kejadian yang sudah berlalu.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.20, sedangkan dia harus masuk pukul 6.40. Gadis itu sudah berusaha bersiap siap secepat yang ia bisa, tapi perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju sekolahnya membutuhkan waktu paling sedikit 20 menit, itupun kalau perjalanannya mulus.

Ibunya yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah sudah berada didalam mobil menunggu gadis ini. Ia masuk kedalam mobil dengan tergesa gesa.

"...Aku masih ngantuk..." Kata gadis ini memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobil itu.

"Kan mama sudah bilang, jangan tidur malam malam.." Jawab ibunya.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, ibu gadis ini pun melihat sebentar kearah gadis itu. Gadis itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

(My p.o.v)

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, dan masih menggeliat seperti ulat di tempat tidur. Tunggu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Siapa anda? Dimana aku?" Tanyaku kepada orang yang berada disamping tempat tidur ini dari tadi.

"**Aku Uchiha Mikoto**.. kau pasti kenal denganku kan?" Jawabnya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

My heart: 'BADCUHKDBVSIIVIFVNJAVAIDVUAGBNFVKMNXOCNOSDVJHIDSH GOSANEVGKLFVIFOBJSFHBKSNVDOWJEFRIEHWFKDWNFKVDMPODO JGIREHGIWNVDV'

Tapi berhubung aku masih tau malu dan ingin terlihat ber-image bagus, aku hanya menenangkan diri dan : "Apa..?"

"Yaah.. Sudah kusangka kalau ini akan sangat susah dimengerti.. Ide **Itachi** memang selalu aneh" Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"APA? MANA ITACHI MANA?" Kata kata itu tiba tiba meloncat keluar dari mulutku setelah mendengar kata 'Itachi',pacarku.

"Ohh ternyata benar kau suka-"

"Kaa san, boleh tinggalkan aku dengannya sebentar?" Kata seorang laki laki yang sedang berada di depan pintu ruangan yang sepertinya ruang keluarga ini.

"Tentu saja.." Kata wanita ini sambil tersenyum lembut. Wanita ini keluar dari ruangan ini dan laki laki itu langsung memasuki ruangan ini.

"Itachi kun..?!"

"Konnichiwa." Katanya.

"K..Kau..?" Tanyaku dengan terbata bata. Entah karena gugup atau takut atau apapun itu.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat. Jawabannya yang singkat itu tetap membuatku percaya kalau aku masuk kedalam sebuah tempat semacam dunia anime yang nyata. Senyuman besar tersimpul di bibirku.

Aku menubrukan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan erat seerat eratnya.

"Itachi kun..."

"Hn?" Hal yang sangat aneh, seorang Uchiha membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh seorang gadis. Aku kira mereka akan menghindar dari gadis gadis. "Sudahlah, ayo keluar." Katanya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku yang erat ini dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Dia membawaku berjalan keluar dari rumah ini, dan didepan pintu sudah ada seorang laki laki yang tampaknya sudah menunggu dari tadi.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Lama sekali un." Laki laki ini...

"AAAHHHH DEI CHANNN!" Kataku saat aku benar benar yakin bahwa laki laki ini adalah Dei.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." Kata Itachi, lelaki setinggi 178cm yang sedang berdiri disampingku. Entah mengapa tiba tiba aku merasa aku yang hanya 158cm ini sangatlah pendek.

"Dia lucu un." Kata laki laki berambut pirang ini sambil tersenyum. "Ayo ke Ichiraku! Aku yang traktir~!" Lanjutnya yang langsung mendapat jawaban ya dari kami.

Kami pun berjalan menuju kedai ramen itu. Aku sudah penasaran ingin mencicipi ramen Ichiraku yang terkenal itu~.

"D..Dingin.." Kataku tiba tiba merasa dingin.

"Apa kau tidak tau sekarang ini musim dingin un?" Lelaki berambut pirang didepanku ini menanggapiku. Ternyata ini sebabnya mereka berdua memakai sweater dan jaket yang sebelumnya kukira hanya untuk bergaya.

Aku memasang muka inocent. Menggelengkan kepalaku.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Aku melihat ke arahnya masih dengan muka innocent ku. Ia melepaskan sweaternya, dan kemudian... mencoba-memasangkannya-dengan-benar-di-tubuhku-nam un-masih-tersangkut-menutupi-kepalaku. Akhirnya sweater itu terpasang sempurna setelah beberapa kali menyangkut. Aku menyadari banyak orang disekitar yang memperhatikan tingkah kami, termasuk Dei. Blushing.

Sedangkan Itachi melanjutkan langkahnya seakan akan tidak ada apa apa yang terjadi. Kini dia hanya memakai tshirt dan jeans berwarna hitam.

"Ita-kun.. Apa tidak dingin?" Kataku sambil berjalan menyusulnya.

"Tidak apa apa." Katanya singkat lalu memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya, nampaknya untuk menjaga tubuhnya yang sekarang mulai kedinginan untuk tetap hangat.

"Aku juga tidak merasa terlalu dingin.. Lagian sweater ini kebesaran.." Kataku sambil mencoba melepaskan sweaternya dari tubuhku. Sebenarnya aku benar benar kedinginan, tapi aku merasa tidak enak kepadanya.

"Tidak usah." Katanya sambil menahanku yang sedang mencoba melepaskan sweaternya.

"Tapi-"

"Ya..Memang sudah seharusnya laki laki mengalah kepada perempuan un." Kata Dei menyeletuk. "Lagian kalian tidak akan bertemu lagi sampai 3 ta-"

"Dei." Kata Itachi memotong Deidara.

"3 apa? Apa maksudnya?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Apa? Kau belum memberitahunya tentang ini un? Kapan kau akan memberitahunya un?" Deidara bertanya kepada Itachi sambil menatapnya sinis.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk." Kata Itachi menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan kedai ramen Ichiraku dan langsung memasukinya.

Kami bertiga duduk di dalam kedai itu dan memesan ramen untuk makan siang kami.

"Itadakimasu..!" Kata kami bertiga hampir serempak. Aku semakin penasaran apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kedua laki laki disebelahku ini saat berbicara diluar tadi. Rasa penasaranku akhirnya membuatku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa maksud kalian tadi?"

"Itachi. Sebaiknya kau jelaskan sekarang un.."

"Hn.."

Akhirnya mereka berdua menjelaskannya kepadaku. Semua ini membuatku merasa senang, sedih, bahagia, bangga, dan aku tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu apa yang sedang kurasakan ini. Penjelasan mereka..membuatku shock sehingga aku kehilangan selera makanku.

Aku duduk di teras kediaman Uchiha ini. Langit senja di saat musim dingin ini tampak begitu indah, membuatku merasakan kehangatan. Walaupun aku tidak tau apakah aku merasa hangat karena sweater yang masih kupakai sampai sekarang ini, atau memang karena langit yang indah ini. Kata kata kedua lelaki di kedai ramen tadi belum juga berhenti berputar di otakku.

_"__...Kita, aku tidak tau kapan kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan saat saat seperti ini hanya bisa terjadi 3 kali seumur hidup kita. Jadi.."_

_"__Yang ingin dia katakan adalah, gadis dari dunia nyata tidak akan bisa bersatu dengan laki laki dari dunia anime. Kau mengerti maksudku un?"_

_"__Dei."_

_"__Apa? Memang benar kan un?"_

_"__..."_

Air mataku mulai menetes. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa menangis tiba tiba seperti ini. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku sebegitu sukanya kepada lelaki itu. Memikirkan tentang semua kata kata mereka tadi, seakan akan sudah berhasil membuat hatiku hancur berkeping keping.

"Tissue?" Seseorang datang dan menawarkan sehelai tissue kepadaku. Aku mengambilnya dan dia duduk tepat disebelahku.

" kun?"

"Hn." Tanggapnya singkat.

"Arigatou tissuenya.." Kataku, tidak mendapat tanggapan darinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak.." Kataku dengan suara yang belum normal akibat habis selesai menangis.

"Lihat aku." Aku langsung melihatnya dengan mata yang masih lembab ini. Dia menatapku seakan bisa mengerti perasaanku.

".. Kita masih bisa bertemu, dan kau harus percaya itu. Kau akan pulang dan ini tidak akan mengubah dan mempengaruhi waktu yang sedang berjalan. Kau hanya bisa berada disini maksimal 3 hari walaupun 3 hari disini bahkan tidak memakai 1 menitpun di dunia nyata. Dan wak-"

"Ita-kun sudahlah.. Aku tidak suka kata kata perpisahan.. Dan kalau memang aku bisa 3 hari disini, mengapa tidak?" Aku memotong perkataannya. Perkataannya itu membuatku merasa bahwa dia dapat membaca pikiranku dan akhirnya menjawab semua pertanyaan di otakku. Pelukannya membuatku merasa hangat sampai akhirnya dia melepaskannya, menatap mataku dalam dalam, dan..

"Kalau begitu hapus air matamu." Katanya. "Seorang calon keluarga Uchiha tidak boleh cengeng." Lanjutnya dengan nada meledek. Aku merasa bangga setelah mendengarnya walaupun menurutku itu hanya sebuah ledekan.

"Dasar.." Kataku sambil mencubit tangannya.

Dan aku baru mengingat sesuatu...

HARUSNYA AKU PERGI KE SEKOLAH TADI DAN KENAPA TIBA TIBA AKU ADA DI TEMPAT INI W(QAQW) . sebenarnya sih tidak masalah kalau semuanya berjalan sama seperti kata kata laki laki ini... okesip.

"KONNICHIWAA! GOMEN NE AKU TERLAMBAT!" Kata sebuah mahluk kecil yang tiba tiba muncul di depan kami.

"Eh?"

"Siapa kau?!" Tanyaku.

"Kami para Twinkies adalah peri yang menghubungkan dunia dunia xD gomen ne harusnya twink yang menjelaskan semua ini!"

"Tunggu aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.." Kataku.

"Yah harusnya aku datang tepat saat kau datang xD tapi twink sedikit terlambat.. Gomen ne.."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya jelaskan sekarang -,-"

"Seperti yang Itachi san katakan, waktu disini tidak mempengaruhi dunia nyata. Contohnya, 3 tahun kemudian saat kalian bertemu lagi, kalau kau berumur 18 tahun, Ita-san akan tetap 21~"

"Hah?"

Dan twink menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku dengan sangat spesifik.. walaupun membosankan..

"Yosh! Mulai sekarang aku akan berada di dekat kaliannn~~" Kata twink.

Saat makan malampun tiba. Aroma masakan Mikoto-san langsung membuatku merasa lapar. Dia mempersilahkanku untuk duduk bersama sama untuk makan malam. Cukup gugup rasanya duduk dan makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha, apalagi didepan Fugaku Uchiha ,calon ayah mertuaku.

"Ini calon kakak iparku?" Kata Sasuke, lelaki 16 tahun yang sedang duduk berhadapan denganku sambil sedikit meledek.

"Sasuke." Kata Itachi bertujuan untuk menutup mulut Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke." Kata Fugaku-san.

"Nanti malam kau menginap di rumah penginapan kan sayang? Tenang saja nanti Itachi akan mengantarkanmu oke?" Mikoto san bertanya kepadaku, membuatku bingung harus menjawab apa karena aku sendiri bahkan tidak tau aku harus tidur dimana malam ini. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau tidak mau diantar Itachi?"

"B..Bukan itu...Maksudku.. Rumah penginapan apa?" Kataku.

"Itachi! Kau belum mencarikannya penginapan?!"

"Aku lupa." Katanya singkat sambil melahap makanan yang ada didepannya.

"Lalu sekarang ini sudah malam! Di rumah kita sudah tidak ada kamar kosong. Ibu tidak mau tau, nanti setelah makan malam kau harus menelepon ke rumah penginapan."

"Sudahlah jangan ribut di ruang makan." Fugaku san menenangkan Mikoto san.

"Halo? Konbanwa.." Itachi memulai percakapan dengan pemilik penginapan itu.

"Konbanwa mou, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Apakah masih ada kamar yang tersisa?"

"Gomen ne.. Semua kamar sudah penuh"

"Oh jadi sudah penuh semua.."

"Iya.. Sumimasen.."

"Baiklah. Arigatou."

"Sekali lagi gomen ne.. Konbanwa.."

"Konbanwa." Itachi menutup teleponnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Mikoto-san yang sedang memegang kemoceng dan sesekali membersihkan sudut rumah.

"Tidak ada kamar lagi." Jawabnya.

"Lalu?!"

"Tidur di kamarku." Katanya simple dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. Semua mata di rumah itu langsung menuju kepadanya setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, termasuk aku.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Mikoto san.

"Tidur di kamarku." Kali ini semua orang di rumah ini langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka masing masing sejenak. Baik sang kepala keluarga Uchiha yang sedang membaca koran, ibu rumah tangga Uchiha yang sedang membersihkan beberapa sudut rumah, sampai sang bungsu Uchiha yang sedang membaca buku menatapnya dengan pandangan super sinis. Aku hanya terdiam sambil sesekali melirik lelaki disebelahku ini.

"Apa?" Tanya Itachi, berusaha membuat mereka semua berhenti menatapnya namun tidak berhasil. Semua masih menatapnya sinis.

"Aku yang membuatnya kesini, aku kan yang bertanggung jawab." Katanya namun belum berhasil membuat orang orang rumah melayangkan pandangan mereka ke tempat lain.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh aneh." Akhirnya semua sorotan mata sinis itu berhenti menyorotinya. "Apa yang kalian pikirkan heh?" Lanjutnya.

"Tapi tetap saja-"

"Tidak apa apa Mikoto san.." Kataku memotong kalimat Mikoto yang pastinya masih ingin lanjut menyeramahi Itachi.

" I trust you." Bisikku kepada Itachi.

"Hn." Tanggapnya. Aku tetap dapat melihat sebuah senyuman yang tersimpul di bibirnya walau telah ditutupi oleh kata 'hn' yang dingin itu.

Kami memasuki kamar Itachi. Kamarnya termasuk rapi untuk ukuran kamar laki laki. Yang bisa terlihat hanya sebuah tempat tidur, sebuah lemari besar seperti tempat doraemon tidur(?), dan meja pendek kecil dengan beberapa bantalan sebagai tempat duduknya. Aku kemudian meletakkan koperku di sudut kamar.

"Kau tidur di tempat tidurku." Katanya.

"B..Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak apa apa di karpet."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah sana tidur."

Aku pun akhirnya menurutinya. Aku berbaring diatas kasurnya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Itachi yang sudah terlelap berbaring lumayan jauh dariku di sudut kamar lainnya. Aku memutuskan untuk memberikan selimut ini kepadanya, setidaknya supaya dia tidak kedinginan. Aku berjalan ke tempat ia berbaring sepelan mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya.

Aku memakaikan selimut ini menutupi tubuhnya. Tepat saat aku mulai berjalan pelan untuk kembali ke tempatku tidur,

"Arigatou.." Katanya dengan suara kecil.

"D..Douita ne.." Tanggapku tanpa menoleh kembali. "Umm.. oyasumi.." Kataku.

"Oyasumi.."

Aku yang seharusnya sudah bangun ini masih belum berniat untuk membuka kedua mataku. Pagi di musim dingin yang membuatku merasa kedinginan membuatku menarik selimutku untuk menutupi tubuhku. Tunggu. Selimut?

"Ita-kun.." Aku melihat ke arah laki laki yang berada di sudut lain ruangan ini. Ia masih belum bangun. Ia sudah tidak memakai selimut yang kuberikan kemarin, yang berarti dia sudah memberikannya kembali padaku.

Aku melihat ke arah jendela. Putih. Ternyata kemarin malam sudah turun salju, dan sekarang semua pemandangan diluar sangat indah, putih bersih tertutupi salju. Aku kembali melihat lelaki disana, sepertinya dia kedinginan.

"Ita-kun..?" Kataku sambil sedikit menggoncangkan badannya. Ia belum juga terbangun.

"Ita-kun...?" Merasakan suatu firasat buruk, aku langsung mencoba untuk menggenggam tangannya dan memegang keningnya sambil sesekali membandingkannya dengan suhu tubuhku. "Ya ampun kau panas sekali Ita-kun..."

"O..Ohayo.." Katanya dengan suara yang sedikit gemetaran. "K..kenapa kau? Aku.. tidak apa apa.." Lanjutnya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa apa?! Kau demam tinggi!" Aku kemudian berusaha menopang tubuhnya dan membawanya ke kasurnya, kemudian memakaikan selimut kepadanya.

"Sebentar ya.." Aku meninggalkan kamarnya untuk mencari Mikoto san. Sasuke dan Fugaku san tampak baru meninggalkan rumah dengan pakaian serba tebal untuk menjaga mereka tetap hangat di musim dingin ini. Kemudian aku langsung menghampiri Mikoto san yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah dan baru ingin menuju dapur.

"Mikoto san..I..Itachi kun.. Dia demam tinggi.."

"Apa?! Kenapa tiba tiba dia demam..? Dia tidak pernah demam lagi sejak 5 tahun lalu.." Katanya cemas. Kami berjalan memasuki kamar Itachi, melihatnya yang masih terbaring lemah dikasurnya.

"Mungkin.. Kemarin dia tidur di karpet?... dan... Aku minta maaf Mikoto san.." kataku yang semakin lama semakin merasa bersalah ini.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Seumur hidupnya..saat musim dingin seperti ini-."

"K..Kaa san..Sudahlah..Aku tidak apa apa.." Katanya. Mikoto san tersenyum, dan aku merasa senyuman itu adalah untuk menutupi perasaan sedih dan kecewanya kepadaku. Aku juga merasa kata kata Itachi tadi adalah untuk membuat ibunya berhenti membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, merasa semakin bersalah.

"Sumimasen.. Mikoto san.. Itachi kun.." Kataku.

"Ini bukan salahmu sayang, tidak apa apa.."

"Iya ini salahku.."

"Bukan, ini-"

"Aku berjanji akan merawat Ita kun sampai sembuh.. Mikoto san tenang saja.." Kataku sambil tersenyum(sedikit terpaksa karena aku masih merasa bersalah) kepadanya dan meyakinkannya untuk pergi mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangganya seperti biasa.

"Baiklah.. Aku tinggalkan kalian ya.." Katanya sambil beranjak pergi.

(Author's p.o.v.)

Keheningan terjadi sejak Mikoto meninggalkan ruangan. Itachi telah tertidur. Dari tadi gadis itu hanya dapat menatap lelaki yang sedang terbaring lemah dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau istirahat ya.." Kata gadis itu dengan lembut walaupun dia tau lelaki didepannya ini sudah tidur. "Twink tolong jaga dia sebentar..." katanya kepada twink yang langsung mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan menyiapkan kompresan untuk lelaki yang ia sayangi sedang sakit itu. Sesekali ia bertanya kepada Mikoto, wanita yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya di dapur tentang letak benda benda yang dibutuhkannya. Setelah ia selesai menyiapkan baskom kecil, serutan es, dan handuk kecil, gadis itu pun berjalan kembali ke kamar lelaki itu. Mikoto juga telah menitipkan senampan makanan kepadanya untuk Itachi. Semangkuk sup dan sepiring onigiri.

"Kalau kau mau makan langsung ke dapur saja ya.. Anggap saja rumah sendiri.." Kata Mikoto kepada gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu mengangguk, "Arigatou gozaimasu.." Katanya.

Ia memasuki kamar Itachi dengan langkah yang hati hati, berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan segala sesuatu yang sedang ia bawa, dan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan lelaki itu. Ia meletakkan semuanya dengan hati hati diatas meja kecil yang ada di kamar Itachi itu. Ia mengambil sebuah bantalan sebagai tempat duduknya, kemudian duduk tepat disamping kasur dimana lelaki itu berbaring.

"Ita-kun..?" Gumam gadis itu sambil membasahi handuk kecil tersebut dengan air serutan es dan kemudian menempelkannya ke kening lelaki di depannya itu.

"Kau ini... aku sangat merasa bersalah tau.." Gumamnya lagi sambil menatap lelaki yang sedang tertidur didepannya.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang aku sayangi sakit karena aku.." Lanjutnya.

"Nani..?" Tanggap lelaki itu dengan mata yang masih tertutup sambil tersenyum manis. Sepertinya dari tadi ia dapat mendengar gumaman gadis yang sedang mengompresnya ini. Ia membuka kedua mata onyxnya dan menatap gadis itu.

"K..Kau sudah bangun?" Kata gadis itu dengan wajahnya yang sudah blushing karena malu dan takut kata katanya yang tadi terdengar oleh lelaki itu.

"Menurutmu.. Aku tidak akan bangun setelah merasakan dingin dari kompresanmu?" Katanya sambil tertsenyum yang membuat gadis itu sadar bahwa lelaki itu sudah mendengar semua yang telah ia ucapkan. Gadis itu semakin blushing.

"Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi.." Katanya. "Um itu.. Kau harus..makan..umm iya.. makan.." Lanjutnya. Ia tampak seperti orang yang baru berhasil mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menutupi perasaan malunya. Ia mengambil makanan yang tadi dititipkan oleh Mikoto, kemudian memberikannya kepada Itachi.

"Hey.." Katanya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Katanya. Mata gadis itu membesar.

(My p.o.v.)

Aku menatapnya. Dia juga menatapku dengan mata onyxnya yang indah itu. Aku dapat merasakan pipiku sudah panas, dan pastinya sekarang wajahku sudah merah padam. Entah mengapa tiba tiba aku merasa sangat gugup.

Dia berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk walaupun aku telah menyuruhnya untuk tetap tidur. Akhirnya aku membantunya karena aku takut tiba tiba terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, misalnya tiba tiba dia tumbang dan kepalanya terbentur. Ya, pikiranku yang lebay nan buruk ini membuatku membantunya.

Aku menyodorkan makanan itu kepadanya, langsung berpikiran bahwa ia ingin makan.

"Arigatou." Katanya. Dia malah menaruh nampan berisi makanan itu ke tempat lain. Dia menatapku lagi. Menggenggam tanganku dengan tangannya yang masih panas karena demam itu. Dia menatapku. Blushing. Sweatdrop.

"K..Kenapa?" tanyaku gugup.

**"****あなたは私のガールフレンドになるのだろうか****?"**Katanya.

Lebih tepatnya : "Anata wa watashi no **garufurendo** ni naru nodarou ka?"

Lebih tepatnya lagi : Cek google translator sekarang juga. /digampar

Aku membesarkan mataku.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

"Sure..!" Kata itu seakan meloncat keluar dari mulutku begitu saja, membuatku tersenyum lebar setelah menyadarinya. Aku memeluknya, dan aku dapat merasakan badannya yang hangat karena demam.

"Yeeyyyy!" Kata twink yang muncul tiba tiba.

"Tidak usah memelukku. Nanti kau tertular." Katanya dengan nada datar, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa apa. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, memasang muka cemberut dan menatapnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Katanya. Kami bertatapan agak lama sampai akhirnya.. "Dasar.." Katanya sambil mengacak ngacak rambutku dengan tidak berekspresi seperti biasanya. Ya, ini adalah orang sakit yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku. Aku, langsung memberikannya tatapan aku-baru-creambath-2-hari-yang-lalu.

"Daripada menggangguku sana makan makananmu.." Kataku. Dia mengambil nampan berisi makanan itu, kemudian melihatku.

"Apa?" Kataku, tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Kenapa?" Belum mendapat jawaban.

"Kau tidak perlu disuap kan?" Dia menatapku lagi, kali ini aku merasa dia memasang puppy eyesnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah.."

Tok tok tok.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar ini.

"Ah, Mikoto san~" Kataku.

"Oh, Itachi baru mau makan ya?" Katanya. "Kau sendiri kan belum makan nak..?" Katanya kepadaku.

"Kau belum makan? Kau menyuruhku makan tapi kau sendiri belum makan?" Kata Itachi. Aku melirik ke arahnya, "Ehehe.." Kataku kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan makan dulu, nanti biar aku yang mengurus Itachi." Kata Mikoto san sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku dan kemudian duduk disebelahku.

"Jadi kau juga belum mandi?" Tanya Itachi. Aku menggeleng.

"Pantas saja."

"Pantas apa?"

"Bau."

"Dasaaarrrr.." Kataku sambil mencoba menggelitiknya.

Mikoto san tertawa geli melihat tingkah kami. "Lagian bagaimana cara dia mandi dan makan sedangkan dari tadi dia mengurusimu." Katanya.

Ah.. Mandi air hangat di musim dingin sangat nikmat rasanya. Apalagi sudah sekian lama aku tidak mandi air hangat. Setelah mencari bait lagu yang cocok dengan perasaanku sekarang, seperti biasa, aku bernyanyi di dalam kamar mandi.

" ...'Cause my heart stops without you,

There's something about you,

That makes me feel alive...

I fell in love with you like bees to honey.. "

Ya, benar. Aku adalah seorang penyanyi. Penyanyi kamar mandi. Tempat bernama kamar mandi ini selalu membuatku untuk mengeluarkan suaraku dan bernyanyi, dan menurutku tempat ini juga tempat paling indah dimana aku selalu berfikir tentang segala sesuatu, apapun itu.

Lagu Honey and the Bee milik Owl City ini terus berputar di otakku, tentu saja aku sedang memikirkan tentang 'dia' yang sudah dari dulu aku sukai dan baru sekarang... Ohya, harusnya aku tidak curhat disini.

Aku memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah yang berseri seri, merasa segar sehabis mandi. "Konnichi-"

"..wa.." Kataku melanjutkan kata terakhir dengan sedikit mengecilkan suara karena mendapati lelaki itu sudah tertidur. Mikoto san sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Aku duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya, memegang keningnya, mencoba membandingkan suhu badannya dengan suhu badanku. "Sudah tidak sepanas tadi.. tapi tetap saja masih panas.." gumamku.

Aku menatapnya. Merenung. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak sembuh sembuh? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan lagi bertemu dengannya? Pikiran pikiran itu terus melayang di otakku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran buruk itu jauh jauh, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Baka ita-kun.." Gumamku sambil menangis terisak isak, namun tetap berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya. Air mataku menetes tiba tiba setelah memikirkan tentang hal yang tidak tidak itu. Aku memelintir ujung jaketku yang sedang aku pakai ini, merasa kesal setiap kali aku menangis.

"Harusnya kemarin aku yang tidur dilantai.." Gumamku lagi, masih sambil terisak.

"..Baka.. Kalau kau tidur dilantai nanti kau sakit.." Katanya. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku membangunkannya lagi. Aku menghapus air mataku, ".. Aku membangunkanmu lagi ya..?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum.

"Lihat sekarang siapa yang sakit.." Kataku. "Setidaknya kemarin kau pakai selimut." Lanjutku dengan nada kesal. Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak pakai selimut nanti kau kedinginan." Katanya seakan akan dia tidak sakit pada saat ini.

"LIHAT SEKARANG SIAPA YANG SAKIT GARA GARA KEDINGINAN" Kataku dengan suara yg lebih kencang, merasa agak kesal dengan jawabannya.

"Itachi-kun." Aku menggenggam tangannya. Dia menatapku dengan mata onyxnya yang indah penuh tanya. "Aku berjanji, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tetap disini selama 3 hari, pokoknya aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh." Kataku sambil mengaitkan kedua jari kelingking kami. Pinky promise.

"Jangan begitu. Apa kau mau terjebak disini selamanya?" Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat cepat sembuh." Kataku tersenyum lebar."It's a promise..!" Aku mengayun ayunkan kedua tangan kami dengan jari kelingking yang masih terkait.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah juga padaku." Aku melihatnya.

"Janji apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tidak boleh cengeng lagi."

"Tapi aku memang tidak...Baiklah..."

"Aku sudah memesankan sebuah kamar untukmu, nanti kau akan diantar oleh Sasuke.." Kata Mikoto san saat makan malam itu.

"Aku?" Tanya Sasuke. "Hn." Lanjutnya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu~" Tanggapku.

"Kaa san, aku yang akan mengantarkannya." Itachi menyeletuk.

Aku melirik ke arah laki laki disebelahku ini, kemudian mencubitnya. "Kau ini masih sakit." Bisikku kepadanya.

"Aah..!" Katanya setelah merasakan cubitanku.

"Kau ini masih sakit Itachi..!" Kata Mikoto san.

"Aku sudah sembuh.."

"Belum sepenuhnya sembuh!"

Setelah beberapa saat bersikeras, akhirnya Mikoto san memperbolehkan anak sulungnya ini untuk mengantarku. Kami pun berangkat menuju rumah penginapan itu setelah makan malam. Dengan setumpuk mantel tebal yang Mikoto san suruh untuk aku dan Itachi pakai, kami pun berangkat.

Kami berjalan melalui dinginnya malam musim dingin. Keheningan yang sangat panjang tercipta diantara kami.

"I hope one day you'll hold my hand like other man holds his girl's.." Gumamku.

"Hn?"

"Oh? Nothing.." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

***(End of Flashback)***

Aku tersenyum mengingat semua kejadian itu. Aku melirik ke arah jam. Sudah jam 12 malam, dan aku sama sekali belum merasa ngantuk. Aku kembali bernyanyi dengan suara kecil.

" The silence isn't so bad, til I look at my hands and feel sad

'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly..

I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days

'cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.. "

Aku melirik ke arah teman temanku. Oh, aku tidak membangunkan mereka. Karena waktu aku bersamanya, saat aku bergumam sekecil apapun itu, suaraku pasti sudah membangunkan lelaki itu...

" .. when I think of you, I don't feel so alone..

I don't feel so alone..

I don't feel so alone..

As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight.. "

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya malam ini. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku akhir akhir ini sehingga terus memikirkannya. Apa dia juga sedang memikirkanku? Otakku kembali memflashback saat hari terakhir aku disana. Time to part.

***(Flashback again)***

"Sekarang saatnya yah" kataku.

"Hn.."

"Tenang saja~~ 3 tahun lagi kalian bertemu kokkk~~" Kata twink.

"Twink... 3 tahun itu lama.."

"Uh? Begitu ya? ._."

"Ita-kun.." Kataku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat seperti saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Berharap bahwa kami tidak akan berpisah. Dia membalas pelukanku.

"Daijoubu.. If you believe that dreams come true, there's one that's waiting there for you." Kata Itachi.

"'Cause I believed when I saw you.. That when you want something enough, then it can't escape your love.." Sambungku saat aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah lirik lagu yang aku ketahui.

"There is nothing in the world that can not be... If you belive.." Kata kami serempak.

"Yeeyy~~xD Nah, sekarang salam perpisahan.." Kata twink.

"Aku tidak suka kata kata perpisahan.. Tidak akan 'sayonara'.. lebih baik... Jaa ne Ita-kun.." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Jaa.." Katanya membalas senyumanku.

(Author's p.o.v.)

Seketika tubuh gadis itu menghilang, begitu pula twink. Gadis ini terbangun di dalam mobilnya, seakan akan hal hal yang dia alami tadi hanya mimpi.

"If I believe.."

(***End of Flashback***)

On the other side..

"Or am I a fool? Who sits alone talking to the moon..?" Gumam seorang laki laki yang juga sedang menatap bulan.

*****End Chap. 1*****

Yosh gaje yah -,- maklum ini ff pertama..paling pertama -,- doain yah minna san supaya chapter berikutnya lbh bagus~~ xD


End file.
